Grigori Rasputin
"What I will do tonight can never be undone! I will open a portal... and awaken the Ogdru Jahad: The Ancient Outer Gods! Our enemies will be destroyed! And from the ashes...a new Eden will arise!" Grigori Yefimovich Rasputin is a Russian sorcerer, mystic and self-proclaimed holy man, and secret prophet of the Outer Gods. History Origin As poor young man living in the Russian countryside, Rasputin got visions of the Outer God Yog-Sothoth, who was trapped in the Outerverse, who with his kin seeked to be released from it's prison. The deity gave the young Russian visions of a new world/universe that could come to be were the cosmic being to be free. Yog-Sothoth also gave Rasputin magical powers, such as the ability to heal and see the future. Rasputin also became convinced that he was a prophet for this new masters and began to refer to Yog-Sothoth "his God". Royal advisor Traveling around the nation of Russia performing miracles, and in 1905 he became a spiritual advisor and healer for the Tsar Nicholas II and the royal family, hoping that they could use their resources to help him in planning to release Yog-Sothoth from the Outerverse. While the royal family was not interest in organising any occult rituals, they managed to acquire the Necronomicon for the mystic, which he studied on how to release his master. During the years with the royal family, Rasputin also enjoyed a living of high standard, though other nobles viewed his habits of public alcoholism and sexual conquests as degenerate, as well as his control over the Tsar. In 1916 he was asssianted by a group of Russian nobles, led by prince Felix Yusupov, brutally assassinated the mystic and threw his body into the Neva River. Resurrection and exile Rasputin was resurrected by Yog-Sothoth and escaped from Russia, which was soon going experience a revolution. The man traveled to Italy where he found a new Necronomicon in an ancient monastery. He started to study more and experimented on how to open interdimensional doors for almost two decades, until he was approached by Heinrich Himmler. The Third Reich and Projekt Ragnarok Himmler was had heard rumours of both Rasputin and the ancient deities he served, and hoped the mystic could help the new Third Reich win the coming world war. Rasputin originally declined, until Himmler mentioned that the Reich and it's engineers could help him in opening a portal, if the mystic and his deity would destroy all of Germany's enemies. Rasputin saw that the cause of the Nazis was doomed and simply too "worldly", but saw opportunity with the massive resources of the Reich. He joined the German Ahnenerbe, who led many occult projects, with the one he was working being labelled "Projekt Ragnarok", named after the Norse vision of the end and rebirth of the world. While studying the Necronomicon, he met three promising members of the project: Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, Ilsa Haupstein and Leopold Kurtz, who'm he told the true purpose of creating a new world. Rasputin and his three new disciples combined dark magic and technology, constructing machine known as the Ragnarok Engine, a machine that could open a rift to another dimension. After years of work, Rasputin, his three disciples alongside several members of the Ahnenerbe, Werhmacht and SS gathered on an island of the coast of Scotland on December 23rd, 1944, to activate the ritual. Rasputin performed an ritual chant, while Kurtz and Kroenen operated the Ragnarok Engine, nothing really happened. Wehrmacht General Klaus Werner von Krupt got angry at Rasputin, accusing him of being a fraud. Rasputin then told the Germans that war was lost for them, and many of them would be dead by the next year, stating also that he planned for a world without petty and deranged men like the Nazis. After this he and his three disciples left the ritual-site, and Rasputin told them what he really had done: He had summoned a demon from Hell, for had they key to Outerverse, the Right Hand of Doom. The creature has appeared somewhere in the United Kingdom and will one day open the portal. Rasputin then told the disciples to gather resources and supporters from Germany and go a clandestine Nazi-base in the arctic, where they would cryonically freeze themselves and wait until he would call for them. After this night the current whereabouts of''' '''Rasputin are unknown. Powers *Magic: Thanks to Yog-Sothoth., Rasputin can perform magic, usually far more advanced than that given by other supernatural beings. **Healing: Rasputin could use magic to heal people, even the haemophilia Alexei Nikolaevich. **Dimensional Rift: Managed to open a portal to Hell. **Dimensional Summoning: Summoned a demon from Hell. **Dimensional Vision: Could recieve visions from Yog-Sothoth, who was in the Outerverse. Category:Humans Category:Beings Category:Magic Category:Witches & Wizards